


Merlin Emrys and the Confusing Idioms

by BeingAPartOfSomethingSpecial



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Oblivious Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeingAPartOfSomethingSpecial/pseuds/BeingAPartOfSomethingSpecial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of his father, Merlin's mother decides that they will leave France and return to her life in England. Merlin attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and is most confused why everyone seems to know his name within a week... and also why that one sixth year Gryffindor thought he had a beard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin Emrys and the Confusing Idioms

**Author's Note:**

> MERLIN does not belong to me, it is owned by SHINE and the BBC, I think. Also the line from LOTR that Merlin doesn't belong to me either, however often I use it. 
> 
> This is my first work for this fandom so any concrit is most welcome <3

Merlin rushes down the old stone corridor, twisting his blue and bronze tie around his neck as he goes, it wouldn't really do to be late in his first week. He runs into his friend Gwen who chucks him a bacon roll that she picked up for him at breakfast when it became clear that he would not be attending. He wraps it up and shoves it into his bag thanking her quickly.

"Do you have a reason for running late or did you just oversleep again?" she asks with a smile. Merlin grins widely back at her before rushing off once more.

"You know me all too well Guinevere," he calls over his shoulder as he runs, pulling her along behind him. They tumble into Professor Huntly's Potions class mere moments before he shuts the door.

"You're late. What have you got to say for yourselves?" the teacher asks, looking down over his glasses at them from his considerable height. Merlin coughs lightly twice before stepping back and looking up at the teacher.

"A wizard is never late. Nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to," he says with a huge grin. Most of the muggle-borns and half-bloods in the class laugh, leaving the pure-bloods, and less importantly the teacher, in a state of utter confusion. "It's from a movie sir. It's a muggle thing."

"Go and sit down Emrys, you nuisance. 20 points from Ravenclaw for being late and an extra 10 for your insolence," the teacher replies sharply because turning quickly and walking back towards his desk at the front of his class. Merlin makes his way over to his desk at the back of the room next to Gwen and his friend Arthur. When he sits down his best friend hits him over the head with a roll of parchment.

"Idiot," he mumbles under his breath.

"Clotpole," Merlin whispers back. Arthur just manages to stop himself from laughing out loud at that and squeezes Merlin's arm under the small wooden table. As the class goes on around them, Gwen hurriedly scribbling down enough notes for the whole class and Arthur yawning intermittently whenever he raises his head, Merlin stares ahead and tries not to fall asleep. Just as his head is beginning to lean more heavily against his hand, a boy with reddish hair and freckles turns around in his seat to face them.

"That was bloody hilarious mate, Merlin's beard I've never seen old Huntly look so confused before," the boy - James, Merlin remembers - says with a laugh before turning back around. Merlin looks at both his friend's for help but Gwen is concentrating and Arthur has succeeded in falling asleep. He pokes Gwen's arm after a moment of deliberation but just gets an anger look and swat. He turns to Arthur and pokes him. When his friend doesn't budge, Merlin pokes him harder. Arthur grumbles and kicks Merlin under the table. He resigns himself to being perpetually confused and twists his body back to face the professor at the front of the classroom trying to teach a group of bored sixteen year olds about a potion with a voice about as interesting as watching paint dry.

When the class finally ends everyone stands up quickly, shoving their parchment and quills into their bags. Merlin pulls out the bacon roll as he walks out of the room and begins to devour it. Gwen tells him off for eating like a pig and Arthur just laughs at them both and steals the roll to take a large bite from it.

"Oi, you dollophead! That's my breakfast!" Merlin calls indignantly as Arthur skips ahead with the remains of the bread. Arthur laughs loudly and walks away more quickly, holding the stolen roll overhead like a trophy. As they catch up with him, Merlin remembers the question he wished to ask in Huntly's classroom.

"Gwen, Arthur? I don't have a beard do I? I mean, I didn't get to shave this morning because I woke up late but I wouldn't call it a beard, would you?" he asks quickly, the words tumbling over each other in their haste to get out. Gwen tilts her head to the side and Arthur bursts out laughing. As he continues to walk backwards whilst laughing he bumps into someone who replies with a startled  _"Merlin! Watch where you're walking mate!"_ , which leaves Merlin, if possible, even more confused. However he momentarily forgets as Gwen begins to speak.

"Whatever's brought this on Merlin?" she asks slowly. "And no, I wouldn't call it a beard either." Merlin sighs with relief and throws his arms around her. By the time he lets her go Arthur no longer laughing and is merely looking at Merlin in a way that makes him quite stupid.

"Just that, when we were in potions, the boy in front said that my joke was _'bloody hilarious mate, Merlin's beard'_. What does that mean?" Merlin puts on a low falsetto before switching back to his ordinary voice and asking the question desperately. Arthur bursts out laughing again and slaps Merlin on the back as they walk into their Transfiguration class.

"I'll tell you after this, alright mate?" he says with a laugh, already slipping across the room to his seat on the other side - Professor McGonagall had separated them very quickly. Merlin sits down next to Gwen and tries to ask her but she waves him away and turns towards the front of the class. Merlin spends the whole lesson in a state of uninterrupted _(often interrupted)_ shock. He tries to get Arthur's attention but the other boy is resolutely ignoring him. When the class finishes, Arthur gets up and walks away quickly. Merlin goes to follow him but Professor McGonagall catches him.

"Mr Emrys, you seemed very distracted today. Are you feeling okay or do you need to go to the hospital wing?" she asks kindly. Merlin shake his head, darting his eyes towards the door.

"No Ma'am, absolutely fine Ma'am. I'll try harder Ma'am. Thank you Professor," he says as he hastens out of the door and down the corridor, his eyes flicking left and right through the crowds to spot Arthur's blond hair.

"Merlin," a voice calls from behind him. He turns around and stops, causing a tiny first year to walk into him. He turns round sharply and the small child blushes and begins to apologise profusely "oh Merlin, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to," the boy stumbles out before Merlin nods. He darts off in the direction of Arthur's voice. "We're here, you complete and utter useless idiot."

They were waiting for him outside of the classroom, Merlin blushes and thanks them. "Will you tell me now Arthur?" he asks. Arthur smirks and shakes his head.

"I think that it should wait until lunch," he says, ruffling Merlin's hair.

"Arthur stop it. Some first year knew my name and that other kid earlier that you walked into. Please tell me what's going on if you know," Merlin begs, grabbing the sleeve of Arthur's robe. Arthur sighs and turns back to face Merlin, he already whipped and he's only known him for a week.

"Alright mate," he says with a smile, just because he can't say no to him doesn't mean that he is going to get it easy. "Come with me." Merlin's eyes widen as he wanders what Arthur is about to tell him.

Gwen smiles and shoves them away from her. "I'll tell Hagrid that Merlin felt ill and you went to the hospital wing then, shall I?" she asks, though it's not really a question. Arthur nods before wrapping his hand around Merlin's wrist. He walks them through the courtyard and towards the Black Lake. As they get closer, he directs Merlin towards the shadow of an old oak.

Merlin sits down, resting his back against the thick trunk and looking up at Arthur still stood up.

"The thing is Merlin," he begins. "Well, what I mean is that, d'you know what, don't worry. It doesn't really matter." Merlin frowns and jumps up.

"Arthur! You said that you would tell me. Please. I don't care what it is, I just want to know," he says, grabbing Arthur's sleeve again. The other boy bursts out laughing.

"I'm sorry Merls. I can't take it anymore," he says through his laughter. "It's not that they know your name, or that they think you have a beard. It's that, okay like, you know how in the Muggle world people say _'oh god!'_ or whatever when things go wrong or as an expression of surprise or whatever? Well, at Hogwarts - and the rest of Wizarding Britain - that is replaced by saying _'oh Merlin'_ or _'Merlin's beard'_ or even _'Merlin's saggy left..'_ "

"That is quite enough of that!" Merlin exclaims, interrupting him before he can finish. Arthur laughs uproariously.

"I am sorry mate, probably should have told you before but I kind of thought you'd worked it out.  Didn't really realise until today that you hadn't," he says, ruffling Merlin's hair before patting his shoulder.

"I grew up in France Arthur. I may have spoken English but dad didn't and my mum isn't the type to curse," he says softly. "And in France, they mostly just say _'sacré bleu'_ like the Muggles. We only moved to England about a month ago, after my dad... you know."

"Yes Merlin, I know," Arthur replies, dropping his arm over Merlin's shoulders. "Come along now, off to class."

Merlin laughs. Arthur may be a nightmare and Gwen might egg him something proper but Merlin knows that when it comes down to it. He got pretty damn lucky with his friends. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a random idea that came to me and I thought that others might it as funny as I did... though I doubt it as I was in hysterics writing it!


End file.
